


Let's Get Out of Here

by Amberina



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-22
Updated: 2003-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey watches the people in the bar, looking for someone - no one in particular, but someone nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Out of Here

Lindsey watches the people in the bar, looking for someone - no one in particular, but someone nonetheless. He sips his drink, careful not to miss anyone that would come in, because when he saw the someone, he'd know. And then he'd turn on his southern charm and he'd have some company for the night.

Company was really all he wanted, that and a good fuck. He wasn't leaving the bar until he was sure he'd have both that night. He really didn't care about redemption anymore. That was past stupidity, and he was over it. It was all about playing by his rules for once. Not Wolfram & Hart's, not Angel's, his.

The first thing he notices when the person walks in are black leather-clad hips. His gaze drifts up over curves encased in a tight black t-shirt, and finally, to her face. Faith.

'Well, I'll be damned,' he thinks. He sits up slightly straighter, and watches her make her way through the bar like she owns the place. Much like Lindsey, her eyes are searching the crowd for someone, anyone, to be with.

Faith's eyes fall on him finally, and he doesn't look away. She walks over to him slowly, hesitantly. "Lindsey," she says softly.

"Faith," he says with a sip of his drink. "So I'm assuming you're out of prison?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" she asks sarcastically.

"I obviously like stating the obvious," he says with a shrug, studying her. "I'd ask how you've been but I honestly don't care."

Faith nods. "Wow that was wicked cold, Lawyer Boy - "

"Ex-Lawyer Boy."

"Whatever. I should go. There's no one worth my time here."

"Are you sure about that?" Lindsey asks, his voice low.

Faith eyes him carefully. "What do you want?"

"The same thing you want," he says simply. "Someone warm, a good time."

"Is this supposed to be charm?"

"I don't need to charm you," he says with a shrug.

"Oh and why's that?"

Lindsey licks his lips and stands up, his lips grazing against her ear as he whispers, "Because you're as lonely as I am."

"I'm not," she says softly as her breath catches in her throat.

Lindsey looks her straight in the eyes, his hand resting on her waist. "I can see it in your eyes."

Faith swallows hard and pulls back a bit. "Whatever. Look, I'm gonna go."

Lindsey shakes his head, "You're not." He turns back to the bar and calls out a drink to the bartender and turns back to Faith, a small smile on his face. "What are you afraid of, Faith?"

The look on Faith's face can only be described as pissy as she sits down beside him reluctantly. "I'm not afraid of you."

"I didn't say you were," he says simply, handing the drink to her when it's up. "I just asked what you were afraid of. I'm not trying to make assumptions."

"You assume that I'm afraid of something. What if I just don't like you?"

"We both know that's not true."

Faith rolls her eyes, not denying it. "You're very sure of yourself."

Lindsey shrugs. He knows she's within his grasp. He's got her right where he wants her, and now it's smooth sailing.

"What are you afraid of?" Faith asks suddenly.

Lindsey smirks. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"Oh yeah? I bet you're real scared of Angel, but that's not what I'm talking about. Why are you here, trying to pick up random chicks?" Faith smiles slightly. "If I hadn't come in here you would have ended up going home with Bertha the bartender."

Lindsey grimaces. "I have higher standards than that."

Faith shrugs. "Are you sure about that, Lin? I saw Bertha eyeing you."

Lindsey sighs and places his hand on her knee. "Faith - "

She jerks away, her eyes down.

"I'll be honest. I couldn't care less about your issues or whether or not you're lonely. You're someone, anyone, and I don't really give a fuck what that says about me." He takes a sip of his drink. "It doesn't matter anyway."

"You're pathetic," Faith says softly.

"You and me both," he responds.

Faith is silent for a long moment, and Lindsey knows this is it. This is the final decision. He's not worried, though. On the contrary, he's quite sure he knows exactly what she's going to say.

"Let's get out of here."


End file.
